2005 USA catalog
Full line catalog Solid body guitars RG series Prestige line * RGT320Q (page 4) * RGT220A * RGT220H * RG3120F (page 5) * RG2570E * RG2550E * RG2620 * RG1520G (page 6) * RG1527 * RG1820X * RG1570 / RG1570L Standard line * RGT42DXFM (page 10) * RGT42DX * RG370DX * RG350DX * RG350EX * RG7321 (page 11) * RG321MH * RGT42DXFX GIO line * GRG170DX (page 12) RX series GIO line * GRX20Z / GRX20ZL RGA series Prestige line * RGA321F (page 7) * RGA121 S series Prestige line * S2075FW (page 14) Standard line * S470 (page 15) * S470DXQM * S520EX SA series Prestige line * SA2020FM (page 17) Standard line * SA220FM (page 16) * SA320X * SA160QM * SA160AH * SA160 GIO line * GSA60 (page 17) SZ series Prestige line * SZ2020FM (page 20) Standard line * SZ720FM * SZ520QM * SZ320MH (page 21) * SZ320 GIO line * GSZ120 AX series Standard line * AXS32 (page 22) * AX220QM * AX120 * AX110XL * AX7221 (page 23) GIO line * GAX75 * GAX70 / GAX70L * GAX30 Artist (AR) series Standard line * AR300 (page 26) * AR200 Jet King (JTK) series Standard line * JTK1 * JTK2 Destroyer series Standard line * DT200 Iceman series Standard line * IC400 (page 27) * IC200 ICX (Mini Iceman) Standard line * ICX220 RVX (Mini Rocket Roll) V design Standard line * RVX220 Signature models James "Munky" Shaffer & Brian "Head" Welch * K7 (page 29) Joe Satriani * JS1200 (page 30) * JS1000 * JS100 Steve Vai * JEM77B (page 31) * UV777 * JEM7V Paul Gilbert * PGM301 (page 32) Andy Timmons * AT300 (page 33) Mike Mushok * MMM1 (page 34) Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman * NDM1 (page 35) Jumpstart packages GIO line * IJS40 includes unknown GRX guitar, presumably the GRX40 (page 69) * IJS20 includes GAX guitar, presumably the GAX30 Hollow body guitars Signature models George Benson * GB10 (page 37) * GB200 Pat Metheny * PM100 (page 38) * PM120 John Scofield * JSM100 (page 39) Artcore Custom * AF105 (page 42) * AF105F Artcore full-acoustics * AF85 (page 43) * AF75 * AF75D * AK85 (page 44) * AFS77T * AFS75TD * AFS75T * AG85 (page 45) * AG75 * AGS83 Artcore semi-acoustics * AM77T (page 46) * AM73 * AS83 * AS73 * AXD82P (page 47) * AWD82 * AWD82LTD * AWD82T * FWD60 Electric basses Roadgear Bass (RD) series Standard line * RD900FM (page 50) * RD500 (page 51) * RD505 * RD300 Soundgear (SR) series Prestige line * SR1000EFM (page 52) * SR1000EWM * SR1005EWM * SR1006EFM * SR1005EFM (page 53) Standard line * SR900 (page 54) * SR500 * SR400 * SR300DXF * SR300DX * SR300DXL * SR505 (page 56) * SR405 * SR305DX * SR506 * SR905 GIO line * GSR200FM (page 55) * GSR200 * GSR200L * GSR100Z * GSR205 (page 56) Soundgear Xtreme (SRX) series Standard line * SRX700 (pages 60–61) * SRX500 * SRX400 * SRX300 * SRX705 * SRX505 BTB series Prestige line * BTB1205E (page 62) * BTB1206E Standard line * BTB400QM (page 63) * BTB300 * BTB405QM * BTB406QM Iceman Bass series Standard line * ICB200 (page 66) Ergodyne Bass (EDB) series Standard line * EDB600 * EDB605 Artcore Bass series Standard line * AGB140 (page 67) AX Bass series GIO line * GAXB150 (page 68) Jumpstart packages GIO line * IJSB190 includes GSR190(?) bass (page 69) Signature models Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu * K5 (page 71) Gary Willis * GWB35 (page 72) * GWB105 Doug Wimbish * DWB3 (page 73) * DWB35 Acoustic guitars Signature models Steve Vai (Euphoria) * EP7 (page 95) Artwood (AW) series * AJ200ECE (page 96) * AF307ECE * AW500ECE (page 97) * AW300ECE * AW200ECE * AW1050ECE * AW120ECE (page 98) * AW100ECE * AW100LECE * AW20ECE * AW12CE * AW700 * AW500 (page 99) * AW1400 * AW300 * AW40 (page 100) * AW200 * AW120 * AW100 * AC110 * AW20 (page 101) * AW12 * AC12 Exotic Wood (EW) series * EW20AS (pages 102–103) * EW20QM * EW20ZW Acoustic Electrics AES series * AES20E (page 104) * AES10E (page 105) AEF series * AEF100E (page 106) * AEF37E (page 107) * AEF30E (page 108) * AEF20CSNE nylon string (page 109) * AEF18E * AEF1812E 12-string AEL series * AEL20E (page 110) * AEL50SE * AEL10E AEG series * AEG10E (page 111) * AEG10NE nylon string Daytripper (DT) series * DTME (page 113) * DTMA Talman series * TCY20 (page 114) * TCM50 * TCY10 MASA series * SX72 (page 115) * FX72 Performance (PF) series * PF512 12-string (page 116) * PC5 * PF5 * PF5L * PF15ECE (page 117) * PF15 * PF5ECE V series * V70 (page 118) * VC70 * V70CE (page 119) Jam Pack kits * IJP2S includes PF104S guitar (page 122) * IJV50 includes V50 guitar * IJAG4 includes AEG4 guitar and IBZ10A acoustic amp (page 123) Acoustic basses AEB series * AEB10E (page 112) * AEB305E five string Classical guitars GA series * GA3 (page 120) * GA5 * GA5TCE * GA6CE * GA60SECE Mandolins * M510E (page 121) * M510 * M511S Electronics & accessories Pages 74–85 and 124–125 Parts, specifications and details Tremolos * Edge Pro (page 86) * Edge Pro II * Edge III * Zero Resistance (ZR) (page 87) Neck dimensions & electronics * Bass control configurations (page 88) * Neck dimensions * Pickup descriptions (page 89) * Guitar pickup configurations Finishes Pages 90–91 Acoustic guitar features & specs * Ivorex II nut & saddle (page 126) * Advantage bridge pins * Body shapes & dimensions Acoustic guitar electronics * AP2 soundhole magnetic pickup (page 127) * Fishman Sonicore pickup * AEQ3MX preamp * AEQ-SST Shape Shifter preamp * AEQ-SSR Shape Shifter preamp w/ SquealRepeal * Fishman Acoustic Matrix pickup * Fishman PREFIX PLUS T preamp Ibanez artists Pages 8–9, 18–19, 24–25, 58–59, 64–65, 127 and back cover Full catalog 2005 USA catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2005 USA catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2005 USA catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2005 USA catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2005 USA catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2005 USA catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2005 USA catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2005 USA catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2005 USA catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2005 USA catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2005 USA catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–21 2005 USA catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2005 USA catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2005 USA catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2005 USA catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2005 USA catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2005 USA catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2005 USA catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2005 USA catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2005 USA catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2005 USA catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2005 USA catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2005 USA catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2005 USA catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 2005 USA catalog p48-49.jpg | pages 48–49 2005 USA catalog p50-51.jpg | pages 50–51 2005 USA catalog p52-53.jpg | pages 52–53 2005 USA catalog p54-55.jpg | pages 54–55 2005 USA catalog p56-57.jpg | pages 56–57 2005 USA catalog p58-59.jpg | pages 58–59 2005 USA catalog p60-61.jpg | pages 60–61 2005 USA catalog p62-63.jpg | pages 62–63 2005 USA catalog p64-65.jpg | pages 64–65 2005 USA catalog p66-67.jpg | pages 66–67 2005 USA catalog p68-69.jpg | pages 68–69 2005 USA catalog p70-71.jpg | pages 70–71 2005 USA catalog p72-73.jpg | pages 72–73 2005 USA catalog p74-75.jpg | pages 74–75 2005 USA catalog p76-77.jpg | pages 76–77 2005 USA catalog p78-79.jpg | pages 78–79 2005 USA catalog p80-81.jpg | pages 80–81 2005 USA catalog p82-83.jpg | pages 82–83 2005 USA catalog p84-85.jpg | pages 84–85 2005 USA catalog p86-87.jpg | pages 86–87 2005 USA catalog p88-89.jpg | pages 88–89 2005 USA catalog p90-91.jpg | pages 90–91 2005 USA catalog p92-93.jpg | pages 92–93 2005 USA catalog p94-95.jpg | pages 94–95 2005 USA catalog p96-97.jpg | pages 96–97 2005 USA catalog p98-99.jpg | pages 98–99 2005 USA catalog p100-101.jpg | pages 100–101 2005 USA catalog p102-103.jpg | pages 102–103 2005 USA catalog p104-105.jpg | pages 104–105 2005 USA catalog p106-107.jpg | pages 106–107 2005 USA catalog p108-109.jpg | pages 108–109 2005 USA catalog p110-111.jpg | pages 110–111 2005 USA catalog p112-113.jpg | pages 112–113 2005 USA catalog p114-115.jpg | pages 114–115 2005 USA catalog p116-117.jpg | pages 116–117 2005 USA catalog p118-119.jpg | pages 118–119 2005 USA catalog p120-121.jpg | pages 120–121 2005 USA catalog p122-123.jpg | pages 122–123 2005 USA catalog p124-125.jpg | pages 124–125 2005 USA catalog p126-127.jpg | pages 126–127 Price list Prices effective January 1, 2005 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist front-back cover.png | Cover 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p2-3.png | pages 2–3 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p4-5.png | pages 4–5 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p6-7.png | pages 6–7 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p8-9.png | pages 8–9 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p10-11.png | pages 10–11 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p12-13.png | pages 12–13 2005 Ibanez USA Winter pricelist p14-15.png | pages 14–15 Sources Note: The main catalog is missing from the Ibanez online catalog repository (as of April 2019). The images included here were scanned from a physical copy. * 2005 Ibanez USA winter pricelist, Ibanez USA, archived from the original April 2004 See also * 2005 Europe catalog * 2005 Japan catalog * Asia & South America catalog * 2005 USA new product catalog * 2005 Acoustic Guitar Catalog for EU Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:USA catalogs Category:2005 catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices